Waterbeds have been used for a number of years in hospitals, nursing homes, and the like, because they reduce the chances that a patient will inour decbitus ulcers. However, most waterbeds are so heavy they cannot be used in many facilities without structurally reinforcing the facility. Moreover, they lack such required parts such as side rails that are easily raised and lowered. Moreover, their construction is such that they are difficult to manufacture and thus expensive to the ultimate consumer.
Thus, there is a need for a waterbed of a light in weight and simple construction, but the prior art, when considered as a Whole in accordance with the requirements of law, neither teaches nor suggests to those of ordinary skill in this art how such a bed could be provided.